1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a quartz thermometer utilizing a quartz resonantor as a temperature measuring element and adapted for measuring the temperature by detecting the oscillation frequency of the quartz resonator.
2. Description of Prior Art
Quartz has a crystalline anisotropy which can attain various values of temperature coefficient ranging from zero to a large value, by suitably selecting the cutting angle thereof. A quartz thermometer which utilizes a quartz resonator having a large temperature coefficient exhibits superior resolution and stability.
The production of the quartz thermometer, however, is hindered because certain characteristics depend to a large degree upon the cutting of the quartz resonator from the quartz, such as for example, the etching process and temperature characteristics.